Times Apart part 1
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: This story is a long one and the first part starts and ends with the Sinnoh League. I plan it as a MultiShipping story with the reappearance from earlier main characters. Enjoy reading and don't expect a regular chapter update since I lack time.
1. Chapter 1

**Times apart**

Chapter 1: Arriving

7 years ago, it was in Shinnouh right before the Championship…

A day with much sunshine and a happy bunch of Trainers made out of Hikari, Satoshi, Takeshi, Nozomi, Suzuna, Jun, Naoshi and Kôhei are heading for the stadium to participate in the opening ceremony. The laughers are loud, one could think a kindergarten class or similar is having fun around the corner. They talk a lot.

And? Are you three ready for your spotlight?"

"What question is this dear Nozomi, of course they are prepared for such a big fight. I would be strange if they weren't."

"Then you don't know Satoshi Kôhei, he never is prepared, nevertheless how important his fight is."

"That's not true Takeshi I'm so ready right now…"

Running at one place quiet some distance before Jun is shouting "Yeah, yeah guys couldn't you go little faster now I want to fight, fight, fight and beat, beat, beat all opponents as fast as possible to claim the cup."

"You shouldn't rush the things so much boy. Your Pokémon will get nervous and fight badly in this state. Sit down listen to the voices of nature and relax your Pokémon will enjoy this as well."

No time for this, I must win the tournament and enter in the elite league to beat them as well and claim the title of the league champion and become the strongest, fastest and youngest master of all. Now hurry up. I count to 10 and if you aren't there I fund you 1 Million Pokédollar. 1-2-3… …ah the heck, who got time to count, I await your arrival at the Pokécenter" and don't wonder if I already defeated all trainers there…" and so he vanishes with the blowing wind of hassle.

"Someone should tell him he can't fight in the final immediately and that everything must be drawn by number first to definite the qualifying groups and that…" Takeshi states.

"Takeshi, I believe it is already to late for that since he is out of sight already…"

After Suzunas comment everyone remaining is laughing loud.

Somewhere near them stands a pale old tree log. The branches of it form a strange looking fork with many small twigs and no leaf. Someone is standing, half hidden behind this tree and he is annoyed. "I can't stand such weaklings and I never will understand how even one of them could get eight Shinnouh badges, especially him, they must all have fought the weakest of all gym leaders. I thought Shinnouh would bid a little competition and worthy challenger but I was wrong. I hope at least the elite league will be better. The win of this rather ridiculous tournament with all his weak competitors is easy and fast won anyway."

Saying that, Shinji leaves the screen.

Back where the others are they pass many spirited trainer who all do some serious last-second-training. Donphan, Magmortar, Fearrow, Aggron, Pupitar, Rhyperior, Dugdri, Mantyke, Meganium, and many, many other very strong Pokés are along the way. This arsenal of strong Pokemon really is impressing. Hydro pump shooting holes in the ground, Frenzy plants destroying the thickest log, Fire Blast vaporizing clouds in the sky and so on, this surely will let Satoshi sweat in the all-or-nothing battles who follow soon. Well not all-or-nothing for now since the pre-qualification contain some group battles which don't require to win everything to venture forth. You only have to place second in order to continue for now.

The gang enters one of many of the big Pokécenter in the trainers den, the city, if you want to call it so, where all trainers and their travel companions, if they had some reside. They overhear a conversation next to the door, in a small corner where surprisingly Jun stands and more or less patient listens.

"Did you hear that?"

"What, what?"

It appears Mikuri opened some kind of elite coordinator academy where he and a few other legendary coordinators teach a few selected youngsters to become world famous."

"Is that so? That is pretty interesting I wonder what the criteria's to enter there are."

"As far as I know Mikuri himself approaches the coordinators who he thinks deserve this chance and that there is nothing like a qualification meeting or something to enter this boarding school. Only a selected few who showed their potential in Mikuris eyes may enter."

"Wow that is equally interesting to something I heard."

"What is it Kagomi?!"

"Well, according to my information Shirona and a few of other regions elite league champions did the same for battler. But here as well Shirona picks the candidates herself and no one knows where this school shall be located as well."

"Hopefully my friend gets an invitation because this would be even better than just placing good in this championship."

"It certainly would but I for my part, as coordinator also want to enter this school…" and sighting they both leave.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome, I want to go there right now but I must wait until she comes to me and I hate to wait. … Huh? Satoshi and the others, it was time already. Why didn't you tell me about the pre-qualification, if I had known this I would already do some last minute training to kill the time."

Rushing as ever Jun says this and is already at leaving. "But you…" again he was away before Satoshi could finish.

"You know him Satoshi. Anyway let's hand over our Pokémon to the lovely Joy for a check up. Oh, lovely Joys everywhere…" now Takeshi is absent like ever. Luckily a poison jab stopped him again. Following this, the friends one after an other, hand over their Pokémon to Nurse Joy while Satoshi fills out the registration form. Because of his anxiousness Satoshi nearly rips the form apart while writing and in the end he slips and scratches the pretty wooden desk pretty bad. Hearing this sound of destruction the others startled. Satoshi is really burning hot for battling right now. Also the people around them look towards Satoshi with a shocked and angry expression. A little embarrassed he sits down at the next, little distant table and after a short reluctance, just a few heartbeats they follow but it was enough to hit Satoshi even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A joyful Joy**

Satoshi and gang are sitting down and eating and then one of the many Joys in the Pokécenter hurries in their direction. In this run she nearly fell over a chair from someone who was about to stand up and just to step on a Persians tail. This caused it to release a horrible screech scratching ones inner ear hard.

All holding their ears while waiting for it to stop express their pain.

The Joy seems unimpressed though, maybe she is used to that kind of scream. After a while and after the Persian stopped and the Joy apologized to its holder and then she normally steps forward and directly approaches Hikari.

"Your name is Hikari right?" "Yeah, and what do you want?" saying that Hikari has a kinda deprecative expression in her face.

"I wanted to meet you since the Mikuri cup; you were so great there I became one of your biggest fans. Since then I followed each of your contests but I never could meet you because I'm a nurse. Now I finally meet you in person that is the best moment in my life…" Shaking, smiling and pressing Hikaris hands she remains for a few seconds. "(Man, there are many weird people in this world but even a Joy…)" "(Well, let her be if she is happy…)"

Strange grinning Hikari reacts "Would you please stop this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hikari sempai…" then silence. "May, may I ask you for something?" Still scared Hikari offish agrees. "Oh thank you, would you please give me your autograph on my nurse cab, you may have lost in the Grand Festival but for me you are the big winner, and it was just a close knock-out short before the end." A bad memory let Hikari suffer for a moment and her face looks like she just ate a citron. But soon she is back and signs the nurse cab of her. "Oh thank you so much and since I wear it everyday I will remember this meeting for ever and ever."

I don't want to act as a deterrent but may I bid you for something else?" "She already does. Man Satoshi your group surly draws the weirdest people." Nozomi wonders rather low. Takeshi reacts to this. "Well seems like that but you get used to such folks soon if you meet them as often as we do. Travels surly broaden the horizon…" "I want to show you the performance of my Chansey and me please, this may sound selfish but it would be the greatest thing for me to get judged by you." Hikari nods and they leave the table towards the back alley training field.

The Joy can't believe this and the happiness is in her face brightly shown. Her look reminds to a baby who just get back the favorite toy. Midday and cloudy, they stand on the field ready for a contest style battle. It is Chansey vs. Cyndaquill.

The Chansey starts with Minimize followed by a Slap attack which lifts Hikaris Cyndaquill in the air, making it unable to act. Joy made good use of the afternoon sunlight and Chansey glittered during the attack. In an official contest the points of Hikari would drop like a heavy stone from a high cliff now. Ending this nice combo with a pretty Pound attack it goes to a save distance and the enemy lands pretty hard on the ground. Impressed Hikari resiles with the commands. Soon she smokescreens her enemy with a smoke figurine. Following this she attacks from the center of it with a Headbutt. Due the smoke the Chansy cannot evade the attack and runs straight towards the attack with Double-Edge. Both get hit but it appears the Chansy took more damage. This allows Hikari to replenish her attack with a Flamethrower. The bow the attack takes looks quite remarkable and therefore has an additional hitting chance. Taking the blow Chansy suffer some damage and is forced to use a shining Softboiled. Refreshed the Chansy takes out a few egg and juggles with them. So the Egg Bomb comes with consecutive attacks and nice explosions. Dust jumps up and fills the air. You can't see if and how bad it hit. Sudden a Flamewheel rushes towards Chansy and hits the mark. Pushed back it is breathing hard. Another Softboiled follows but the damage is server. After a few more attack exchanges both sides are heavy hit. However Joy buzzes more and more during the fight. Her actions become sharper each time…

Hiding behind a bush near the field three whispering shadows prey though only one talks. "Come on now, Mussashi, Kojiro let us grab Pikachu now, all are way to bound on this match, no one will notice us until we are far away but then it is to late for them to do something and our boss will be happy."

"Shh Nyarth, can't you see we are busy watching this match." "This looks very good but still nothing what can match with me." Boing, boing, two clouts fell.

"Hey what is this supposed to mean Nyarth?" "We have work to do you two looser, don't slack of and let us get Pikachu and flee."

"Butt then we will miss the end of this match. And I want to see it." "You can see enough shows after we get rich, just think about it after the boss gets finally this Pikachu and the other Pokémon we can grab on the way are a nice bonus's and then he will be happy and grant us infinite use of the Rocket funds, do you realize how much this is, we will be the richest of the rich and never have to work again… HEY!!!" but they are already caught again in the match and unable to react. "Hrmph, well no use besides this match really IS interesting, sigh…"

Finally the set time limit of 5 minutes ends during the last attack of them and we have a tie. This intense match caught all kind of attention; most of the surrounding Trainer who practiced started to watch already in the early phase of this battle. Even quite a count of bypassing or farther away staying Trainer gathered around the field. Bind in the match both contestants didn't notice this until the end and even after. Only the loud applause let them realize what happened moments ago. Embarrassed the Joy flew but Hikari was like million miles away until the clapping hands silenced. Many viewers thanked her for this show and other congratulated her for it before they re-started their training sessions or whatever business they had before.

Back inside the center they meet the calmed down Joy again who apologies for forgetting something in all that commendation. She hands over a letter in blue to Hikari. "This morning we received a letter for someone called Hikari who supposedly will arrive during the day. He seemed to be in a rush and went towards Kissaki City once he handed it over. This letter had no addressor. Since he was polite and after telling me you are THAT Hikari the letter is meant for, I immediately agreed. However, somehow strange he knew I am a big fan of yours. Anyway, this noon I wanted to hand it over to you but meeting you all of a sudden I just got over exited and so I forgot it." Hikari is curious what letter this might be and looks at it wondering. Spinning it in her hands and searching for hints or clues for the sender or the content but no luck.

Since it is short before the preliminary pronouncement she thanks the Joy and decides to read it in the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Shironas apperance

Soon after, the battle combatants get revealed and Shinji is in the same qualification group like Satoshi. Remembering his last full battle with Shinji he gets the shivering. Yet, he does not know who will be his first enemy. Still showing his shock he does not realize the commotion behind him until a familiar voice speaks to him. It was Shirona. "So you will be in the same group as Shinji, quiet a test you have to pass here. I know all about your last battle and you really got destroyed, however very impressive you stood up after this again. I know many trainers who had forfeited their carrier after such a fight and shattering loss"

"Shirona!!!" "Awesome, awesome, awesome, the champion stands right next to me, I never knew you know each other Satoshi, how the hell did a slowpoke like you get this honor, I'm so jealous right now. Champion Shirona it is an honor to meet you…" In this moment he besets Shirona horrible.

"Yeah (O_o), thanks, would you please… let go of me now? *sweating*" ". . . right, back to training. . ." "Oh boy, Jun sometimes is really strange" Hikari sighs. Shirona is now free to speak with Satoshi again.

Then Satoshi tells Shirona that Hikari helped him much to get up again and after this Shirona smiles while a slight trace of blush flashes in Hikari face. This is the exact moment Shirona looks at Hikari for a blink. "Is that so? I see." She states curious.

"Anyway, I'm here to congratulate you that you will have the honor to open the league with your match." After Shirona ends, Nozomi and then the others, one after another, compliment him for this honor. Satoshi instead gets cold feet for getting such a burden loaded on his shoulders, at least this is what he thinks right now. In addition he has to fight none other than Shinji in this more or less, depending on the viewer major double battle.

"Shinji… is… my enemy…?" Sudden an awful silence falls upon him and he lowers his head. The others now show some concern for Satoshi. Shirona as well notices this. "You know Satoshi, you are chosen for participation in the opening ceremony because I suggested the jury it. Each time a league begins the champion in this Region gets asked for suggestions for the opening and I choose you.

Whoever will be the first opponent of him or her gets decided through a random lot though."

"Why me" he shouting asks. "You really love your Pokémon, you have lots of experience and you are one of the best trainers I ever met. You also participated in several Tournaments in other regions so far which makes you the best choice I could make." These encouraging words from Shirona somehow help him to calm down. He starts to ready himself mentally for this match ahead.

Soon the evening covers the land. The wind blows gentle and the sky is clear. Our tired heroes already lie in their beds. Hikari though remembers the letter from this noon and steps on the balcony to enjoy the night while reading.

"… sent me this letter?! What can this possible mean?" … "Really?! But this would mean…" Her face shows a mix between joy and pain after reading this. "It would be a great chance but at the other hand I don't want to…" Then she falls in a 'worlds away' state. Even the sudden blow of the evening wind unnoticed passes.

Satoshi who just can't sleep because of the league opening battle against Shinji stares the ceiling, wondering which Pokes he should sent into the fight.

"Clear night air may help me thinking, I should step out on the balcony." Looking through the window to see the sickle moon he sees Hikari standing outside and a gentle wind makes some of her strands of hair whipping.

"Huh, why is she up now I wonder. Well, I just ask her."

He quietly steps outside to don't wake the others and stands besides Hikari who is lost in thought it seems and didn't notice him. "Hey Hikari, why are you out here at this hour?" It takes a little until she reacts and she reacts slightly shocked. "Oh Satoshi." She falls back in silence. Satoshi realizes she has a letter in her hands, uncommon soon.

"Oh you read the letter, may I ask who sent it and what is written in?" "Nothing interesting, really." "So, thought it is something that troubles you." And then he finished. Hikari appears slight disappointed in this evening light now.

"And why are you out Satoshi?" "Well, you know the fight tomorrow will be against Shinji and I don't know which Pokémon I should use. In our last match he really showed me off." "Well, if you ask me I would bet he will use powerhouses though he me underestimate you now, you should make good use of this. … "Heh, you're probably right. Normally it is Takeshi who gives advice in such issues." She smiles during this. Then Satoshi continues. "Yeah, I should have thought to ask him but yet I asked you and you are right. However, I must come up with a strategy myself but this advice helps a lot." "Glad I could help you."

After hearing talk outside Takeshi and Kôhei wake up and sights the scenery Kôhei cry's silent since they just look like a couple and Takeshi smiles big time before they go back to sleep. Satoshi went back into the room and Hikari turns her head towards Satoshi for a moment and then stares at the shining garden with different kind of pretty trees and plants but with a lowered head. Some leafs and petals dance around her head and not long after she as well head back in the bed but in opposition of Satoshi and the others it takes little more time until she is too tired to worry about the content in the letter any more.

And so the opening festivities begin in the late morning. Walking towards the big center stadium which later will be the participation field for the final round our friends are joyous to get first class sits in this festivitives, well besides Satoshi who is kind of nervous.

"Man, I still can't believe Satoshi may open the league and with a match against the strong Shinji. It is me who deserves this. However, you will be crushed anyway therefore I let this slip." Then Nozomi comments, "This isn't exactly the helping a friend should offer Jun. You should rather hope Satoshi wins this." "Yeah whatever, but could you please hurry now? The main issue here is that you are to slow and I won't be too late to miss one of Shinji's fights." Naoshi is not used to Juns personality yet. "He does not realize that the fight won't start until both partners are in position and ready." Takeshi explains to Naoshi, "Well, that is the way Jun works, you get used to it if you meet him more often." "I see."

It doesn't take long until they are right before the stadium. Many people stand around the street behind a barrier with security but only one woman tries to climb over it and an old man next to her expresses his indignation. Takeshi only has eyes for the girls around and Hikari is in thoughts so only Satoshi sees her in the last moment before they pass her, just to be surprised it was Hanako and next to her Ôkido. That was the reason he didn't catch her yesterday while phoning around.

"Mom, you here and Ôkido-Hakase too, awesome." "Why not, a mother should never miss big events in her son's life." Hanakos way of greeting her son is *ambitious* as ever. "Mom, this is embarrassing…" However, this blows away his nervousness. "(A mother knows how to help her son when he is uneasy about something hehe.) Now go and show this Shinji boy how to win proper. I will watch you from the first line and root with all I got."

Takeshi notices Hanako after Satoshi speaks to Ôkido. "Hanako, it is nice to meet you again." "Thanks Takeshi, I hope you took good care of him during your travels." "Of course I did but I must say he matured much lately. I hadn't too much work with him." "That is music in the ear of a mother but at the same time it is sad because each time I meet him he seems to be more and more grown up and more resemblance to his father and he made so many new friends. Just like his father when he was younger... Sometimes it is hard to be a mother." "True but sometimes he really is oblivious in some things but it was worse. Normally he does just fine." "Well, as long as you're around him I can sleep peaceful. Since you cared for so many younger sisters and brothers before you should be able manage him well. I think you are a good surrogate father for him. So keep him advised." Slight embarrassed but proud at the same time he ends the dialogue. "I sure will."

Satoshi converses with Ôkido. "Hello prof, it is a long time since we last met." "Sure is Satoshi and I must say I'm impressed. Shigero told me about your achievements and many legendary Pokémon acknowledge you. Further some of the Pokémon you caught are quiet impressive, you even have a Garchomp now. Not to forget your major part in saving Shinnouh. I can't express how proud I am of you. Honestly back then when you came to late to choose between the normal starters of Masara Town and had to choose a Pikachu which is rather hard to handle and especially for beginners I thought you won't even reach Nibi City before giving up but gladly I was wrong. You are the only one who still is a trainer and a damn good one I must say. You deserved the honor to open this league and I'm sure you will win and enter the elite league." Finally Ôkido stops talking. "Wow, thanks Hakase." More could he not say at this point. "OK now, show them what trainer from Kanto got and win this. I and your mother will root for you." Smiling and with his nervousness blown away he walks further towards the stadium.

Also in Hanada City the Gym just got shut or rather was handed to her sister for the time being, Kasumi is excited. "Oh I nearly forgot, soon the Shinnouh league will being show cast and Satoshi is on the opening ceremony. I wonder how he has matured since our last meeting; actually I want to meet him again to see how he is now. Well, after the league I may pay him a visit when he returns to Masara Town. My sister now should be able to handle the Gym for a while."

Masato in Touka City and his parents also watch exited TV to root for Satoshi from afar while Haruka watches it on a cinema screen in Kogane City. She also wants to know what is going on in Shinnouh and how good Satoshi has become . All of Satoshi previous travel comrades are excited as he is and support him from afar. They all root for him and want him to win for a change.

Then the gang ventured forward. Soon they reach the preparation cabins in the stadium. It is very nicely arranged for such a room. The bench is in cool blue and the rather dark floor piles mirrors beautiful. The few carpets are pretty and the pictures on the wall are well drawn and show some previous winner and their Pokémon. The crowed outside overboils, awaiting the entry of the trainer in the stadium. An orchestra sounds and confetti flies through the air. High above the torch runner just inflames the four peelings. One in front of the statues of Palkia and Dialga, the small flame low between them representing Giratina though few know this and the big flame high above them which symbolizes Arceus which even less people of today know the true meaning of. During this enflaming the whole stadium is in respecting silence. While Shinji cares pretty less about this festivities Satoshi and the others go along with the happiness of today.

The commentator is enthusiastic. "Now that the great flames of Shinnouhs creating gods, symbolizing great achievements and good fortune are shining let us greet the competitors for the opening. This year someone special from far away got chosen. His name is Satoshi and he origins in Masara Town of the Kantou region, pretty far travel I must say. It is very unlikely that someone from out of Shinnouh is chosen to open the league but it was the suggestion of our beloooooooved champion Shirona so he must be someone really special. Now please give another big round of applause as he enterrrrrs the areeeeeena."

Now Satoshi enters the arena and steps up to the plateau for trainers. Shirona who will be the referee in this match already waits for him to hand him over some traditional accessory. The whole audition gives another moment of silence. Now Shirona readies a small speech.

"Now we all wait for the encouraging words the champ has for our competitors."

"Welcome to you all. It is again time for the great Shinnouh league.

Fierce battles, passionate trainers and spectacular attacks, all to reach the top and get the great cup of Shinnouh. The great chance, to enter the champion league, with all the elite trainers like myself. To become the greatest trainer of Shinnoh so she or he can one day compete against me.

Whoever it will be I already am eager for that moment.

Here we will see many young new talents and so many different kinds of Pokémon. We surely will also see some Pokémon which are very rare or even not found here in Shinnouh. Let us wish all the competitors the best of luck and let's look forward to all this intensive fights." She takes a breather now.

"Enough talk; let us now start the first battle of this incredible tournament!"

Tense silence falls over the battlefield after this speech and as Satoshi readies his Pokéballs.

The ground in the arena is artificial which gives no advantage for all Pokémon though it is replaceable by mechanism. This will become interesting for later matches. For which monster do both sides decide?


End file.
